I Still Believe
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Haruno Sakura não acreditava mais no amor por causa de suas desilusões com relacionamentos passados. Mas ela conhece alguém que a fez mudar de idéia sobre isso.


I Still Believe

**I Still Believe**

_**Sinopse: **_Haruno Sakura não acreditava mais no amor por causa de suas desilusões com relacionamentos passados. Mas ela conhece alguém que a fez mudar de idéia sobre isso.

Estava sentada num banco, admirando a bela paisagem que Konoha possui. Ah acho que não me apresentei né? Me chamo Haruno Sakura e tenho 18 anos. Você deve estar se perguntando: Por quê estou aqui sozinha? É simples. Porque eu estava lembrando de quando o conheci. Quem? A pessoa que me fez novamente acreditar no amor quando eu já tinha perdido as esperanças.

Para ser mais exata, foi numa tarde de outono. Estava cursando o terceiro ano do colegial e fazia algumas semanas que tinha terminado mais um relacionamento. Não me sentia bem. Na verdade estava muito fragilizada, só me dava vontade de chorar. Esse relacionamento eu achava que era o último, que não existia o amor para mim, mas estava enganada. Redondamente enganada.

Andava pelos corredores de cabeça baixa, não prestava atenção em nada. A tristeza havia tomado conta de mim. Quando me dei conta acabei esbarrando em alguém sem querer.

-Ei olhe por onde anda! –um rapaz falou.

-Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção. –me desculpei e me virei para a pessoa em quem havia esbarrado.

Pra falar a verdade foi um choque pra mim. Nunca pensei que esbarraria justamente em Uchiha Sasuke. Justamente ele. Por um momento me senti bem, não sei dizer o por que, apenas sei que senti.

Os dias foram passando e desde aquele dia em que acabei esbarrando nele por incrível que pareça acabamos nos aproximando e nos tornando amigos. Nunca me imaginei amiga de Uchiha Sasuke. É, isso mostra que tudo pode acontecer.

Com os outros ele agia de uma maneira fria, mas comigo não sei por que mas parecia que era diferente. Teve um momento em que achei que era impressão minha de que ele me tratava até como posso dizer, com carinho. Apenas achava que era impressão minha. Mas será que era mesmo?

_De alguma forma eu sei que acharei um caminho_

_Para um dia ensolarado_

_Em algum lugar, eu sei que ele espera por mim_

_Um dia, em breve, ele verá_

_Que eu sou a escolhida_

_Não desistirei desse sentimento_

_E nada poderá me manter longe_

_Porque eu ainda acredito no destino_

_Que você e eu somos feitos um para o outro_

_Ainda peço para as estrelas cadentes_

_Porque eu ainda acredito, acredito no amor_

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo ultimamente. Eu tenho começado a me sentir bem quando estou com ele. Já saímos algumas vezes juntos e mesmo com o jeito frio dele ele me ouvia e até me compreendia, coisa que, quase ninguém fazia já que só diziam que iria superar o que aconteceu, mas se quer me ouviam, pareciam que não queriam saber como eu me sentia. Mas parecia que com ele era diferente. Por quê? Nem eu mesma sabia.

_Eu sei que o que é real não pode ser negado_

_Ainda que possa estar escondido por algum tempo_

_Com apenas um toque, o amor pode acalmar seus medos_

_Transformando todas suas lágrimas em sorrisos_

_É uma sensação tão maravilhosa_

_Eu sei que meu coração não pode estar errado_

_Porque eu ainda acredito no destino_

_Que você e eu somos feitos um para o outro_

_Ainda peço para as estrelas cadentes_

_Porque eu ainda acredito, acredito no amor_

Já havia se passado quase um ano desde o ocorrido e agora me dei conta do que estava acontecendo: estava me apaixonando por ele. Me apaixonando por Uchiha Sasuke. Eu nunca pensei que um dia poderia acontecer isso ainda mais comigo. Mas agora acho que descobri um pouco tarde demais. Ele iria viajar para outra cidade para fazer o tão sonhado curso que ele queria fazer depois que se formasse. Comecei a me desesperar. Sentia medo de não vê-lo nunca mais. Eu precisava falar com ele.

_o suficiente para fazer milagres_

_Mudar tudo_

_Te tirar da escuridão e fazer seu coração cantar_

_Amor é para sempre_

_Quando você cai_

_É o poder mais importante de todos_

Finalmente chegou o grande dia de me despedir dele. Sentia um aperto no coração. E se eu não conseguisse falar? E se eu não tiver outra chance para isso? Isso era apenas uma das coisas em que eu pensava naquele momento, só que parei de pensar nessas coisas quando ele me chamou.

-Sakura. –ele começou –Quando eu voltar daqui um ano eu quero pedir que você me espere.

-Te esperar?

-Sim. Eu não vou dizer duas vezes, por isso preste atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer.

-E o que seria Sasuke?

Ele ficou quieto por uns minutos. Não se atreveu a falar nada e eu estava começando a ficar nervosa com isso. Iria pronunciar algo quando senti ele me dar um selinho. Arregalei os olhos levemente surpresa.

-Era isso que eu queria dizer Sakura. Que eu estou gostando de você. Eu achava que era impressão minha, mas você passou a ser tão irritante que foi aí que me dei conta do quanto você é importante pra mim. Por isso... –ele deu uma pausa, mas continuou –Eu peço-lhe que me espere. Por favor.

Eu não disse nada, apenas assenti com a cabeça e pude vê-lo dar um pequeno sorriso. Se virou, pegou suas malas e partiu. Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos. Não lágrimas de tristeza, mas sim de felicidade, porque apesar de não ter dito o que queria, ele praticamente disse que estava gostando de mim e isso me deixou feliz. Agora estou mais tranqüila. O motivo? Porque eu sei que ele vai voltar e eu vou estar aqui, esperando por ele.

_Oh, eu ainda acredito no destino_

_Que você e eu somos feitos um para o outro_

_Ainda peço para as estrelas cadentes_

_Porque eu ainda acredito, acredito no amor_

_Sim, eu ainda acredito, acredito no amor_

_Eu ainda acredito_

_Eu ainda acredito, acredito no amor_

**Fim**

**Bom eu tinha postado essa fic, mas ainda não estava terminada então como eu não estava conseguindo continuar eu resolvi reescrevê-la com outra história. Espero que gostem**


End file.
